


I Want to Say Sorry

by IrisBagginsGrayson



Series: Dadvid Appreciation Week 2017 [7]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dadvid Appreciation Week, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, apologizing, dadvid, making amends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisBagginsGrayson/pseuds/IrisBagginsGrayson
Summary: Day 7 - Whatever You Want Day!Sometimes, you say things you don't mean, and people get hurt. What's always important is to apologize.Continuation of "Your Words Hurt"STAY AWAY IF YOU SUPPORT MA///ID





	I Want to Say Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7! The last day!
> 
> You guys wanted me to fix your hearts, and so I did! Here's the continuation of "Your Words Hurt", after popular demand. Father and son finally talk!
> 
> Warnings for cursing

David rubbed a hand over his eyes as he stood in the kitchen. His eyes still stung and his face felt swollen and hot. He had stopped sobbing a while ago, but his eyes were still leaking every now and then. 

«Get it together, Jones,» David murmured to himself as he put his free hand on the counter, «Stop it. Just… Make food… Try your best… It’s fine… I’m fine… I’m fine…»

Swallowing, David slowly let the hand on his face drop and instead ran it through his hair. «OK, food.. Um… Pizza? Yeah, I think- I think pizza is a good choice… Homemade pizza…»

David slowly moved to get what he needed from the cupboards, his hands still shaking. He was so tired, so exhausted, but Max still needed him. So, he’d put aside his own tiredness, his own troubles and be there for Max. No matter if the boy needed him or not.

 _‘My parents were the same… I was a hellion, I caused them so much trouble… But they never gave up, and I- I won’t give up on Max. Never,’_ David thought as he began to make the pizza dough. His movements were slow, tired, exhausted. It would take some time for him to finish making dinner, which wasn’t really a problem. It was too early for dinner, anyhow. 

Sighing, David continued stirring the batter. He just hoped Max was OK…

 

-

 

«Um… Max? Pizza’s done. If you want, you can take it with you to your room, that’s fine for me. You just need to eat something,» David said as he lightly tapped the door with his knuckles. When no sound came from the room, David frowned gently and knocked a little harder. «Max? You there? I don’t…»

Sighing softly and running a hand through his hair, David leaned a little on the door. «Max, look, I know you probably don’t want to talk to me, and that’s fine, but you… You need to eat. OK? It’s- It’s in the kitchen, on a plate for you. Just… Please eat something?»

When no answer came, David let out another sigh before he began walking to the living room. He sat down on the couch and grabbed his plate, but he didn’t feel like eating. He closed his eyes and gently rubbed his fingers over his closed eyelids. He needed to eat, too. He hadn’t eaten since eleven in the morning, and it was currently seven in the afternoon. 

David let his head drop in his hands, the feeling of helplessness taking over him. He was a shitty dad, shitty foster parent and just a shitty person. He understood why Max didn’t want him around.

He understood it, really. Didn’t mean he wasn’t hurt by it.

«Um… David?»

David jumped at the sudden noise and his head whipped around to the source of it. His face softened when he saw Max and he forced himself to grin at him. «Hi Max, what do you need?»

«I…» Max looked away, his hands deep in the pockets of his hoodie. David caught his eyes for a second, and Max’s brows furrowed. «Have you been crying?»

«What?» David’s voice was higher pitched than normal, shock filling his chest. No, Max didn’t need to know that! He shouldn’t feel bad just because David was such an emotional wreck. «No, of course not!»

«Your eyes are red,» Max said slowly, frowning gently. Darn it, sometimes Max was just so darn perceptive! «David, fuck I didn’t- You- _Fuck_ -»

«Max, it’s fine,» David said as calmly as he could but he could feel the sorrow and agony begin to boil in his chest again. He stubbornly pushed it down and forced his grin to grow wider. It felt fake. «It’s nothing, don’t worry! I just watched something sad on TV, is all.»

«…The TV isn’t even on,» Max said, his voice sounding odd to David. Thin. Slow. Emotionless. «You- David, I’m so sorry, I didn’t-»

«No Max, it’s OK, really. There’s nothing wrong, nothing to apologize for-»

«Dammit David! Listen to me!» Max’s eyes were alight, anger and- and were that tears in his eyes? Oh god, his eyes were red and his cheeks were puffy, not that David looked. How hadn’t he noticed before? «What I said was out of line! I was angry and mad, and I yelled and said things that hurt you! It wasn’t OK, stop pretending it to be! You’re so fucking nice that you won’t even confront me about it! You just try to pretend like nothing’s wrong, when we both know it’s not! Fuck, David, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you. I didn’t mean it.»

David sat there, a little stunned, not knowing exactly how to respond to that.

«David, look, I- I was upset. Some fuckers at school said some shit that I- I didn’t know how to deal with, and I just… I don’t know, I just… I let my anger go out on you, and I said some shit that I didn’t mean. But it hurt you, and- and I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean for you to be hurt.» Max was looking at the floor now, his hands twisting in his pockets. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were red and swollen. 

«Max, I understand,» David said after a moment as he rose from the couch and walked over to Max. He kneeled in front of the boy and looked into his face. «No, Max, I do. I really do. Sometimes- Sometimes you say stuff that you don’t mean, that end up hurting someone. It’s not OK, no, but, I understand. And it’s fine, now. Thank you for apologizing.»

Max sniffed, and finally looked up. «I didn’t mean it, David. I didn’t _mean_ it,» he said, and David furrowed his brows gently. «I mean- I, fuck, I….»

«It’s OK Max, I know you didn’t mean to be mean, I get it-»

«No! That’s not- not what I meant. What I meant was- was…» Max took a deep breath before he continued, «I- I’m so grateful, to have you as a foster dad. You might be overbearing, and your positivity’s a little much, but…»

Max pressed a hand in front of his face, and David just stood there, shocked. «You’re the best parent I’ve ever had. I- I didn’t mean what I said. I care about you, David. You’re- You’re the best fucking foster Dad a kid could ever wish for.»

David felt tears well up in his eyes, but for a completely different reason this time. Not knowing what to say, David wrapped his arms around Max and pulled him close. «Oh Max…»

He heard a sniffle and he felt Max’s arms wrap around his neck. «I’m sorry David… I’m so sorry…»

«It’s OK Max, it’s OK… It’s OK,» David whispered, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. «It’s OK…»

They stayed like that for a while, and if David felt his neck dampen, he didn’t say anything. 

«…I love you… Dad…» Max whispered after some time, sniffing softly. David felt warmth and happiness fill his chest as more tears - tears of joy - rolled down his cheeks.

«And I love you, Max…»

They stayed like that for god knows how long, and when they finally let go David rubbed a hand over his cheeks. «Now, what do you say to some pizza and a movie, huh bud? Maybe we can even rent one.»

«I’d… I’d like that…» Max responded, his voice hoarse as he tried to dry his cheeks, «…Dad….»

David grinned, genuinely this time. Things did turn out OK, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooh, finally done! This week was so fun to do, and I got to write so much fun stuff. And even the Zombie AU! I enjoyed it so much, thank you Directum so much for making this week possible. It has been such a joy, and I loved being a part of it. 
> 
> I'm happy with how this turned out. It became longer than I had planned, but that's always a good thing, right? And, I continued it. So that's a good thing, right?
> 
> Thank you all wonderful people for commenting, giving kudos and just in general reading my writing. It more or less cured my writers-block, this whole week did. So thank you all for sticking with me. Love all of you <3
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any questions, requests or just want to talk, please don't ever hesitate to contact me! 
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time; see ya!  
> (Visit me on my tumblr, that-one-strange-geek to ask me questions 'n' shit!)


End file.
